Greene County, Indiana
Greene County is a county in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 33,165. The county seat is Bloomfield. The county was determined by the U.S. Census Bureau to include the mean center of U.S. population in 1930. Greene County is part of the Bloomington, Indiana, Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Greene County was formed in 1821. It was named for Gen. Nathanael Greene, who commanded the southern theater in the Revolutionary War, eventually forcing the British army under Charles Cornwallis to retreat to Yorktown. There it was forced to surrender, ensuring American independence. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Bloomfield have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1963 and a record high of was recorded in June 1953. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Greene County is part of Indiana's 8th congressional district; Indiana Senate districts 39 and 48; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 45, 60 and 62. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.37%) is land and (or 0.63%) is water. Adjacent counties Cities and towns *Bloomfield *Jasonville *Linton *Lyons *Solsberry *Newberry *Switz City *Worthington Townships Major highways * * *''' Expected around 2014. Economy The '''Greene County Economic Development Corporation (GCEDC) currently serves to develop new businesses and support current businesses in Greene County, Indiana.Greene County Economic Development Corporation The business friendly county government enhances the commercial and industrial opportunities available in Greene County. Reasonable land prices and taxes create an excellent “cost of doing business ratio”. The Greene County Economic Development Corporation has a trained staff available to help put a project together in a timely and efficient manner. Coupled with The Indiana Economic Development Corporation, Greene County has developed a complete incentive portfolio to assist potential new employers. The county has been designated a Labor Surplus Area and an SBA HUB Zone (Historically Underutilized Business Zone) which provide county business with unique advantages in government contract bidding and eligibility for federal and state assistance. Employee location and screening services are offered by WorkOne Linton, the local branch of the Indiana State Workforce Development office. Greene County offers an outstanding educated, affordable and available work force. Worker training programs are available on site and at the Greene County Community Learning Center which serves as a local access site or "front door" for area colleges and universities. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 33,157 people, 13,372 households, and 9,360 families residing in the county. The population density was 61 people per square mile (24/km²). There were 15,053 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.59% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.17% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. 0.81% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 28.2% were of American, 23.1% German, 13.0% English and 10.0% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 13,372 households out of which 31.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.00% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,998, and the median income for a family was $41,523. Males had a median income of $32,309 versus $21,749 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,834. About 8.40% of families and 11.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.30% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Greene County, Indiana * Greene County Economic Development Corporation References Category:Greene County, Indiana Category:Bloomington, Indiana metropolitan area Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1821 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1821